Namimori
by pococo
Summary: Tsuna could never truly hate Hibari Kyoya. After all how can he hate the one person who protects him the most? After all, he WAS Namimori. 1827


Namimori

PART 1

xxx

Soft snores sounded as the breeze wafted through. A young teen sat on the roof of a school building as his fingers kneaded through soft obsidian black hair. A small smile tugged at his lips as he gazed down at the owner of said hair. He let out a soft sigh of content as he did so. Really he was never able to get any peace lately. If it was not trigger happy babies, it was his other duties.

Gazing up at the sky, his thoughts filled his head. He would have to talk to his Chichiue* soon, if Reborn honestly was adamant in his claims of him being the heir to one of Italy's (and Europe's by extension) biggest underground crime syndicates.

Honestly, he had no interest in unsightly things like that. The only thing good he can see coming from this was one Yamamoto Takeshi's interest in the Sword again. He smiled slightly happy that Asari-san's sword style would not die out.

There were many good things about being the Vongola boss but at the same time it would clash with his other duties, which too him were not quitable. After all he was…

"Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna looked down at now open steel grey eyes that were gazing at him in a loving way. This, to anyone else other than himself, would have scared them to the point of running away and wiping the image out of their mind. But he wouldn't be himself if it did. He gazed back with a look perhaps more loving then the other. But Tsuna knew that they loved each other about the same.

"My Kyoya…" Tsuna breathed out. Tsuna knew if it was anyone other than himself saying this they would have been bitten to death several times.

Hibari let out a soft snort before lifting a hand and trailing it alongside his face, trailing from his temple to his cheeks to his chin. "My Namimori…"

The smile on Tsuna's face was truly warm and beautiful. Not many knew his actual identity as the small town of Namimori, Japan. Honestly he didn't know either until he was 6 years old. He had been walking around his town and, catching site of a short black hair man in a Yukata, had rushed to him tugging on his sleeves. He can still remember what he said to the man; he had called him Chichiue and huddled close to him as if the other man would disappear.

The older male had been shocked at the young child but then realizing just who it was that was clinging to him, had patted his hair and had said ", _How have you been Namimori-chan?_"

It was then that he remembered. He was Namimori, a small town located near Tokyo in Japan. His father, through land, was one Honda Kiku also known as the country Nihon—Japan. His name was Sawada Tsunayoshi. He was 6 years old. But he was so much _older_. Maybe not physically, but mentally he was.

His Chichiue had then explained about the way cities personifications were born. Cities were short lived and ever fleeting. Because of that fact they lived shorter lives then countries. They were born to humans, and lived a more human life then countries ever would.

It was because of this fact that he was able to be who he was today. Kyoya on the other hand…

Well how they met was a whole different story.

Clan Hibari had been protectors of Namimori for many decades since the age of Samurai. So naturally even to this day the members of said clan still roamed the streets of his city protecting it. And the head of said clan was currently looking up at him with such loving eyes.

For so many years the only one who would look at him with those eyes were his Okaa-san and Chichiue, but then that meeting with Hibari that one day when he was ten and the other 13 had occurred. Their meeting was perhaps destiny. Or perhaps he and Hibari were fated by the red string of fate to be together.

Tsuna knew who the other was immediately, information about the young teen came surging to mind and he had grimaced because of it. Hibari, in typical Hibari fashion, thought the other had a problem with him and had gone to bite him to death (read: beat him up). After dodging after a while, his Chichiue had taught him basic moves, he had put a hand on the others arm and pushed his aura out a bit so the other would know who he was.

Honestly, Tsuna had been okay with showing, telling, the other who he was. He was a Hibari, he would protect him he was sure. He had looked at the other stop short and look at him with a faraway gaze and then… and then bow to him apologizing.

Of course their relationship wasn't great right away. Hibari still preferred to be alone. But Tsuna had literally attached himself to Hibari's hip and had refused to let go even with Hibari half truthful threats of bodily harm. Whenever he had said those words Tsuna had just looked up to him, flashed a dazzling smile, and chirped in reply. "You wouldn't hurt me Hibari-san!"

Hibari had then sighed and allowed his 'little herbivore' to follow him around and if anyone had looked at Tsuna with hateful looks he would beat them up. When Tsuna was 13 and Hibari 16 Tsuna had confessed that his feelings for the young black haired teen was more than just friendship.

Hibari had looked at him in momentary shock. His town, his beloved Namimori loved him? He had then given a soft smile, out of character for him but he always had seemed that way around the young town, and hugged him confessing the same.

When Tsuna was 14 Reborn had come and they had to hide their relationship. It was hard, Hibari having to pretend to dislike his beloved and Tsuna with having to not run to Hibari whenever he so much as scraped a knee (he was very clumsy and Hibari would scowl but patch it up anyway). But they had gotten through all the hardships and now it was currently 2 weeks after the future incident.

Tsuna could still remember the absolute terror he had when he had first learned that he had 'died' because after all if a town or city died immediately the next born child in said town was awarded the honor of being the personification. But when he realized that no one else but he was Namimori again he had calmed down.

And then seeing the older Hibari too. He knew the other was tense because of his 'death' so much so that as soon as he had seen the other he had pulled him to his special section of the hidden base ravaging his mouth as he hastily tried to get as much touch in as he could to reassure himself that yes his Tsuna, his Namimori was still there and he was still alive.

He could also still remember the roaming hands, the shorts breaths and the loud moans as they—

His thoughts were cut off by soft pale lips on his and he reacted in turn deepening the kiss from his lover.

"Kyoya…" He could feel the other practically smirking into the kiss.

Tsuna was content. Sure he still didn't tell his Family about his position as the Town of Namimori but at least he had Kyoya and his father if they didn't take it well.

Hearing his phone let off the Namimori-chu school anthem, of course put there by his boyfriend, he checked the number and answered making a sign for the other to be quiet.

"Hello?"

"Namimori, how have you been?" The loving voice of his father resounded out of the cellphone.

"Chichiue, I have been fine. I have been resting up since my last Vongola adventure." He giggled a little and could hear his father on the other end mumbling about crazy Europeans. Tsuna couldn't blame him when he thought the same thing.

"Namimori, I think it is about time you tell the others who you are. You can't keep it from them forever especially since you saw that in ten years' time you will be the head of the Vongola."

"B-But Chichiue what if..!"

"My little Nami-chan, this isn't like you. Where is my confident little trouble maker who would always hide under my Yukata sleeves when he got in trouble. Tsunayoshi, I'm sure they will accept you for who you are and if not… then we can go through with what we agreed on when you were younger. If they really react as badly as you seem to think they will you can come live with me. I'm sure your mother will allow you too."

After all, while Sawada Nana doesn't know exactly WHO Honda Kiku is she has known him since Tsuna was six and trust the man, and her country, with her young son.

"Yes Chichiue. But are you sure…?"

"Yes I have gotten the government's permission you can tell them anything about us except top government secrets. I trust you my son, good luck and I love you."

And with that Japan hung up and Tsuna looked at his phone as if willing it to blowup. Gazing down at his boyfriend who was looking up at him in curious questioning eyes he sighed.

"Tsunayoshi?"

"Kyoya, what am I going to tell them? Chichiue wants me to tell them."

Sitting up so that he was kneeling Hibari placed his arms around the petite brunet. Whispering comforting words in his ear Tsuna calmed down.

"Don't worry Tsunayoshi if they really react that badly I'll bite them to death."

Tsuna looked at him bemusedly. "I know my protector, I know. Thank you…"

Leaning in they kissed each other again, letting their worries for the other wash away as they comforted each other the only way they knew how—through physical affection.

* * *

**So I got bit by another plot bug. Honestly I think this will only be a 2-shot or 3-shot at most. **

**Anyway please review! Tell me what you think, just don't be rude or anything haha~**


End file.
